Tony Tuzzolino
| birth_place = Buffalo, New York | draft = 113th overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Quebec Nordiques | career_start = 1997 | career_end = 2010 }} Antonino Charles Tuzzolino (born October 9, 1975 in Buffalo, New York) is a retired American professional ice hockey center. Draft Tuzzolino was drafted 113th overall by the Quebec Nordiques in the 1994 NHL Entry Draft Career He went on to play a total of nine games in the National Hockey League. He played one game for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, six games for the New York Rangers and two games for the Boston Bruins. He didn't score a point in those nine games, collecting seven penalty minutes. In 2003, he moved to Italy to play in their Serie A league, where he had spells with Asiago, Bolzano and Cortiva in a three year spell in the league. He also had a spell in Sweden's Elitserien with Modo Hockey. He briefly returned to America with the Flint Generals of the United Hockey League but soon returned to Italy, joining Renon Ritten. International He signed on for another year with the club for 2007/08. Tuzzolino represented Italy in the 2006 Winter Olympics. Comments *NHL (ANA, NYR, BOS): 9/0/0/7 *Most penalty minutes OG 2006 Career stats Team League Season Regular Season Playoffs GP G A P +/- PIM GP G A P +/- PIM *Buffalo Norsemen NAHL 90/91 55 39 47 86 *Niagara University NAJHL 91/92 45 19 27 46 82 *Niagara University NAJHL 92/93 50 36 41 77 134 *Michigan State University CCHA 93/94 38 4 3 7 50 *Michigan State University CCHA 94/95 39 9 19 28 81 *Michigan State University CCHA 95/96 41 12 17 29 120 *Michigan State University CCHA 96/97 39 14 18 32 120 *Kentucky Thoroughblades AHL 97/98 35 9 14 23 +12 83 *Cincinnati Mighty Ducks AHL 97/98 13 3 3 6 -6 6 *Mighty Ducks of Anaheim NHL 97/98 1 0 0 0 -2 2 *Cincinnati Mighty Ducks AHL 98/99 50 4 10 14 -19 55 *Cleveland Lumberjacks IHL 98/99 15 2 4 6 -5 22 *Huntington Blizzard ECHL 99/00 20 6 13 19 -2 43 *Cincinnati Mighty Ducks AHL 99/00 15 0 3 3 -3 8 *Hartford Wolf Pack AHL 99/00 32 3 8 11 -1 41 19 2 2 4 -1 16 *Hartford Wolf Pack AHL 00/01 47 12 23 35 +9 136 5 0 2 2 -7 6 *New York Rangers NHL 00/01 6 0 0 0 -1 5 *Providence Bruins AHL 01/02 59 10 19 29 -3 123 1 0 0 0 0 0 *Boston Bruins NHL 01/02 2 0 0 0 -1 0 *Houston Aeros AHL 02/03 50 9 6 15 -3 92 23 4 4 8 +3 43 *Louisiana IceGators ECHL 02/03 12 8 7 15 +11 47 *Binghamton Senators AHL 03/04 13 1 3 4 +2 12 *AS Asiago Hockey Serie A 03/04 4 1 0 1 10 *AS Asiago Hockey Serie A Master Round 03/04 12 5 9 14 57 *Bolzano Supercoppa Italiana 04/05 1 1 1 *Bolzano Serie A 04/05 32 13 19 32 78 9 3 3 6 24 *Cortina Serie A 05/06 26 12 12 24 87 *Modo Hockey Elitserien 05/06 11 2 1 3 +3 14 5 0 0 0 -2 12 *Team Italy OG 06 4 0 1 1 -4 32 *Flint Generals UHL 06/07 14 4 15 19 28 *Renon Ritten Serie A 06/07 9 3 3 6 14 8 2 5 7 24 *Renon Ritten Serie A Master Round 06/07 6 4 6 10 6 *Renon Ritten Serie A 07/08 19 5 16 21 34 13 3 6 9 24 *Totals 844 300 462 762 -13 1622 83 14 22 36 -7 149 External links * Category:Born in 1975 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Italy Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Cleveland Lumberjacks players Category:Flint Generals players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Houston Aeros (AHL) players Category:Huntington Blizzard players Category:Kentucky Thoroughblades players Category:Louisiana IceGators (ECHL) players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:MODO Hockey players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Quebec Nordiques draft picks Category:SG Cortina players Category:AS Asiago Hockey players Category:HC Bolzano players Category:2006 Olympian Category:SV Renon players